1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display for a vehicle and a method for displaying vehicle information, and in particular, information related to a target driver demand and a current driver demand.
2. Background Art
All vehicles, whether passenger or commercial, include a number of gauges, indicators, and various other displays to provide the vehicle operator with information regarding the vehicle and its surroundings. With the advent of new technologies, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), has come a variety of new gauges and information displays that help drivers to better learn the operation of these vehicles that utilize new technology. For example, many HEV's incorporate gauges that attempt to provide the driver with information on the various hybrid driving states. For example, some gauges will indicate to the driver when the vehicle is being propelled by the engine alone, the motor alone, or a combination of the two. Similarly, a display may indicate when the motor is operating as a generator, and is recharging an energy storage device, such as a battery.
With regard to HEV's, it is known that some drivers may not be able to achieve desired fuel economy numbers, in part because of driving habits. In many cases, drivers are willing to modify their behavior, but are unable to translate recommended techniques into real changes in their driving habits. Moreover, gauges or displays that merely indicate when the engine is on or off, provide information that is not timely—i.e., once the indicator signals that the engine is on, it is too late for the driver to modify his or her driving to keep the engine off.
Therefore, a need exists for an information display for a vehicle, and a method for displaying such information, that provides information that will help a driver increase fuel economy by indicating a relationship between a driver demand and an engine-on event, thereby facilitating economical driving choices by a driver.